1. Field
This disclosure is generally related to securing bones using a flexible suture and more particularly to surgical instruments suitable for securing the sternum with flexible sutures following a sternotomy
2. Description of the Related Art
During an open heart procedure, the patient's sternum is cut in half lengthwise in a procedure called a median sternotomy. At the end of the surgery, the two halves are brought together and secured with standard surgical wire sutures. The wire sutures may be placed around or through the sternum, and tension may be applied to the wire sutures to bring the two separated parts of the sternum together. Once in place, with the desired tension, the wire suture is then twisted together on itself in a helical pattern to lock the wire suture in place and prevent separation, or dehiscence of the sternum. This is typically done using surgical pliers to tension and twist the wire sutures together, but other methods may be used.
Dehiscence of the sternum is a serious concern for patients, hospitals and surgeons, occurring in an estimated 2.5% of all sternotomies. The dehiscence delays healing, may be uncomfortable for the patient, and increases the likelihood of infection which typically requires additional surgery to treat.
While securing the sternum together with the wire sutures, the surgeon attempts to apply sufficient tension so that the sternum is held together and does not dehisce following surgery. The surgeon also attempts to twist the wire sutures uniformly so that the wire sutures do not become unlocked and loosen following surgery, which may allow the sternum to dehisce. The surgeon would also like to ensure that the wire sutures do not break while being tensioned and twisted. Should a wire suture break, it may require the surgeon to replace all the wire sutures that have previously been tensioned and twisted, and the sternum closure be started again.
Instruments and methods for attaching a wire suture to two parts of a bone to hold the bone together and apply a tension to the wire suture are well known in the prior art. Various methods for locking the tensioned wire suture are also described in the prior art, including ferrules, crimps or twisting. Various methods of threading the wire suture through, or around the sternum have also been described in the literature, and methods such as single loops, double loops, or figure of eight loops may be used by surgeons to secure the sternum.